shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life:Marine Rear Admiral Amato
A true man of justice A box appears at the side of the marine rear admiral that just made his appearance. In the box says "Ushinnatta Amato - Marine Rear Admiral". Amato:'''You better prepare for prison. Justice will be brought onto you!! '''Richard: Huh? A marine this time? And is that really your former captain? He seems like a weakling, couldn't you just take care of him alone? Ogre 2: We tried once... but he was very strong... Ogre 1: He manged to beat us all... Richard: Ugh, now I got more things to worry... EITHER WAY GUYS, GET OUT OF HERE! THEY WILL TRY TO CAPTURE YOU!! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE REAR ADMIRAL, YOU GUYS JUST RUN AWAY! Amato: Do you really think... A fist hits Richard's face when he tries to turn back to see what's going on. Richard gets pushed back and he spins around in the air to cushion out some of the impact. '' '''Amato': ...that I will let you get away?! Then he lands 10m back on his feet, with blood coming out of his mouth. He brushes it off with his right hand, whilst his left hand is lowered down and he stands bended over pose. Amato: That captain you are talking about was very weak. Richard: Your strong captain lost to this guy, you stand no chance...SO RUN! Ogre 3:But! Damn... guys.. we better.. Ogre 4: No... Ogre 2&1: But your condition!!! Ogre 4: I'll stay no matter what! It's because of that mans courage that we are now here. Look at Boris! We can't let him stay here with nothing! Amato: Although, I don't know who you are, or what exactly happened here... I should thank you for beating up Boris for me, we finally managed to find their hideout from this pirate, which we followed all the way here. Richard: Shut up... Amato: You could just leave, you know? You don't seem to be one of the bandits or pirates from here. As long as you don't stand in the way of justice, I'll let you off. Richard: Justice you say? Don't make me laugh! AND YOU IDIOTS DON'T STAY HERE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!! IF YOU DIE HERE, THEN HOW CAN I SAY I HELPED YOU! Ogre 4: You're here all alone against an army of marines... we can't just let you... Richard: An army you say... Well I guess I'll Amato: Hey... don't tell me you're... GUYS!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! Amato turns towards the marines behind him and he orders them to run away with a powerful shout. Richard: Gyojin Karate: Totsuzen Ha no Dangen!' (Fishman Karate - Sudden tooth bullets) ''Richard launches moves his hand through the air, he moves his hand from upwards, from his knees till it reaches and points at the marines. Water appeared in his hand and then that water, he uses, to shoot at his enemies. The marines get hit one after another, shot by the bullets of water. Richard grabs the water from the air with his other hand as well and repeats the process, but then Amato stops him. '''Amato: YOU RUTHLESS BASTARD! TARGETING THEM LIKE THAT! You attack the weak with no remorse while I am here?! Richard: Unlike these guys behind me, your men came here to fight and die. That's why they're in this place after all, right? Amato: Face me first then! Richard: I see... THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO THEN! BUT DON'T LET THEM GET IIN MY WAY IF THEY GET IN OUR FIGHT, THEY BETTER BE READY TO LOSE THEIR LIFE! Amato; You heard him men... I'll take care of this one, while you take care of the wounded and capture the bandits. Richard: Not so fast... Richard starts walking towards Amato. Richard: I won't let you pass, unless you defeat me first... that's the deal. Richard lets off a large smirk and he waves at the ogres from behind. Richard: '''You have your chance to leave now... '''Ogre 1: But... Richard: DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF! Ogre 4: I WILL NOT GO! Ogre 4 gets up on his feet and starts running towards Richard. Ogre 4: I WILL PAY YOU BACK THIS TIME!! Richard: DO YOU REALLY WANNA REACH YOUR END SO QUICKLY?! FINE THEN! HELP ME OUT AFTER I BEAT THIS MARINE!! Amato suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Richard with the speed of sound, Richard turned back this time and he launched his fist towards the marine. Richard: can't be... is that really.... SORU!! I heard of it! But this time... THIS TIME YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ME!!! Richard's fist blocks and pushes back Amato's fist with ease. Richard even pushes the marine back fully. But then suddenly, Richard gets hit by an elbow in the back, with the even more force than his punch. Richard coughs some blood as he almost falls down from the hit. Richard: What the hell was that?! How the hell did you turn like that?! And was that... that what Jinbe told me so many times about? Haki? Is that it...but it felt.. ugh dammit Amato: That was nothing other than my Devil Fruit.. Richard: Your devil fruit?... Richard says that as he pants and gets back to a safe position. Amato: The Kaiten Kaiten no Mi. It allowed me to create with ease a pivoting point in any part of my body, even if my bone joints don't allow me to turn like that... my devil fruit does. Your fist was basically what I used to hit you back Mararararararara! Everything you use against me will be countered! You stand no chance! Richard: As... if!!!! Amato: Ashi Kaiten! '(Feet turning) ''Amato turns his feet backwards to prepare for the attack, he then leans forwards a little. Richard rages and jumps towards Amato. He jumps towards the sun and then he starts falling from the shinning star onto his opponent. '''Richard: Gyojin Karate! 'Senmaigawara Keri o otoshi!! '(Fishman Karate - Thousand Tile True Drop Kick) Amato:Tsh! Richard makes a frontlip in the air and he drops his kick right into Amato's head. '''The ground cracks from the impact and a huge amount of dust is spread around blocking the view. Soon the dust disperses and Richard is shocked from what he sees. ''' Amato: You know... that did hurt a little...but... Richard and the ogres look at an almost headless body. The neck looks like it's just hanging from some skin from the front part of it and will almost fall off at any moment. Richard: And you're still alive from that...is not good Amato raises his head back to his normal position. But as he does that, Richard notices that he is bleeding strongly from his forehead. Then he smirks and becomes confident again. Richard: So that's how your powers work... and even with that haki of yours you were not able to see how much my fist will affect you. Did you ever hear about Gyojin Karate? It's something really awesome that a great fishman taught me. IT'S SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU LOSE!!! Amato: Foolish young man...you have seen nothing yet! But well... I guess I'll just have to show you...who will truly win this battle... (Author note: What is Amato talking about?! What is it that he do to defeat Richard?! Will Richard be able to win in the end? And will the ogres finally decide to just fucking go?)